warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerial Fight
Author's Note *This takes place 5 moons after Taking Off. *Setting- the old forest, where Firestar was Firepaw. *This is the fourth book of the second set of the Transformer series. The first book in this set is Hatching. If you haven't read that, start there, please. (Please? Or, be confused, it's your *BEEP* choice.) *Um, yeah. Enjoy! 4 the 4est! 02:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Allegiances Chapter 1 :"Ravenpaw!" a small voice called. "Can you show me that crouch again?" :"Okay," I mewed to Silverkit. "I'll show you again, but then I have to go hunting. Brackenstar's evaluating me." :"Ooh," Silverkit squealed. :Silverkit was one of Barktail and Snaketail's three kits. The other two, toms, were Adderkit and Dirtkit. :"Ravenpaw," Crowpaw called from across the clearing, "have you seen Hawkpaw?" :I shook my head. "Not recently," I called back. "This morning he told me he was going on patrol." :"It's sunhigh," Crowpaw called. :"I'm sorry, Silverkit," I mewed. "I have a mission to go on." :Silverkit looked astonished. "Why does nobody ever play with me?" :"Play with Dirtkit and Adderkit," I mewed. :Silverkit sighed. "I like you better," she whined. :"Go ahead," I purred. "This is all part of being a warrior." :I felt a surge of excitement. My warrior ceremony was very soon. :I noticed Brackenstar, Hawkpaw's mentor, out of the corner of my eye. "Brackenstar!" I called. :The ThunderClan leader turned. "What?" he called. :"Where's Hawkpaw?" I asked loudly. :Brackenstar shrugged. "Go look for him," he mewed back. :I nodded. "I will." :I bounded out of the camp. "Hawkpaw," I yowled, "where are you?" :I saw no sign of my brother. I didn't hear a rustle in a bush. There was nothing... except... :I begin to cautiously creep forward, my jaws slightly parted. I could smell Hawkpaw, his scent mingled with... :Fox! Hawkpaw was in danger. :I raced through the forest, tearing through a patrol made up of Stormwing, Runningfoot, and Birdheart. :"Hawkpaw!" I called, "I'm coming!" :I could smell the fox, and it was much closer now. :I skidded into a clearing. There was no sign of my brother, and there was a fox, turned around. :I yowled, giving a battle call, and leaped onto the fox. Chapter 2 :The fox put up a fight, but it was no match for me. :What seemed like heartbeats later, the fox lay dead on the ground. :"Hawkpaw, where are you?" I called, stepping over the fox. I could tell it was a male, but was there a female and cubs somewhere? :I hoped not. :I moved more carefully around ThunderClan territory from then on. I parted my jaws and searched the undergrowth and the ground in front of me. :Suddenly, I realized, Hawkpaw was upwind. He was behind me. :I whirled around to a light brown tom with shining amber eyes. "You found me!" Hawkpaw mewed. "Good job, Ravenpaw!" :"I'm starving," I muttered. Maybe that was because I smelled a squirrel. :"Catch it," Hawkpaw suggested. :I did, and offered it Hawkpaw. I caught a vole for myself, and Hawkpaw and I ate together. :"Did you-" I began, but Hawkpaw cut me off. :"I was seeing how long it took you to find me," he explained. "And you did what I hoped, you smelled me." :I purred. "You're good at hiding, and moving stealthily," I mewed. :"And you're good at stalking," Hawkpaw replied. :"Let's catch something for the Clan," I mewed. :"Congratulations," a voice mewed, "you've passed the test." :I spun around as Brackenstar stepped out of the undergrowth. ---- ::::I hate ThunderClan, Clawtooth thought as he weaved through the trees. They're always so strong. ::::He stopped in front of a tree. It smelled strongly of cat. And... Twoleg? ::::He shrugged his broad shoulders and moved on, barely noticing the strong scents of prey in the area. ::::He had a different type of prey in mind. ---- :"This was all a setup," Brackenstar explained. :"W-''what?" I sputtered. :"You did exactly as you were supposed to. After searching the area with your eyes and ears, you used your nose," Brackenstar mewed. "You searched for Hawkpaw, and you found him successfully." :"What about the fox?" I asked. :"That- wasn't really meant to happen. I would of helped, but you didn't need any," Brackenstar mewed. :"Brackenstar tested me, too. My stalking and hiding skills, as if I'm spying. He already tested me on my hunting and tracking skills," Hawkpaw mewed proudly. :"Wait, you just tested me?" I asked, astonished. :"Crowpaw helped, too," Brackenstar mewed. :I barely remembered when he had first wondered where Hawkpaw was. ''Had he known? Or had he really been wondering? :"Anyway," Brackenstar mewed, "I've decided that you and Hawkpaw's warrior ceremony is at sunset." Chapter 3 :"Crowpaw!" I yowled. We were back in camp. :"Yes?" Crowpaw asked, coming up to us. "What's new?" :Hawkpaw purred. "Ravenpaw found me." :"Okay?" Crowpaw mewed hesitantly. "What else, it looks like you and Ravenpaw are bursting with excitement." :"We're going to be-" Hawkpaw began, but I slapped my tail over his mouth. "You said I could tell him." :Hawkpaw sighed. "I didn't think you would take it seriously!" :I turned back to Crowpaw. "We're going to be warriors!" I mewed. :Crowpaw gasped and purred. "That's great!" :I nodded. "That means it won't be long until you're a full medicine cat." :Adderkit and Silverkit raced by, going into the medicine clearing. Dustkit trailed close behind. :"Kits," Crowpaw sighed, exasperated. "I've got to go get them out, Leafclaw is taking a nap." With that he followed the kits, calling their names softly. :"Well," I began, turning to Hawkpaw, "now what?" :"We tell Waterheart!" Hawkpaw screeched. :"You can tell her," I meowed. "I'll be right next to you." :Hawkpaw purred. "Let's go." :"All cats old enough to catch their own prey can join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Brackenstar yowled. :I looked at the sky. The sun was setting, it was almost time for the moon to emerge. :Hawkpaw's eyes looked wary as he led the way from the apprentice's den. :I followed. My fur was flat, and I was ready to become a warrior. :As I sat below the Highrock, I noticed Crowpaw looked jealous. His eyes burned with anger, and his tail flicked back and forth. :I gave him a stern look and turned to look up at Brackenstar, who was also clearly excited about our naming ceremony. He's our kin, I reminded myself. :"These apprentices have trained hard," Brackenstar began. "They have earned the right to become warriors." :Next to me, Hawkpaw shivered with excitement. :"Hawkpaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even if it means your death?" Brackenstar asked, following the traditional words of the ceremony. :"I do," I mewed. :"I do," Hawkpaw mewed. :"Then from now on, Hawkpaw, you will be known as Hawkwing." :I looked at Crowpaw, and his eyes shone with pride. :"Ravenpaw," Brackenstar continued, "you will be known as Ravenflight." :"Hawkwing! Ravenflight! Hawkwing! Ravenflight!" ThunderClan yowled. :I was a warrior now. Chapter 4 :"Ravenflight," a voice whispered, "what if RiverClan attacks?" :I put my tail over my mouth to signal to Silverkit that I couldn't talk. :"Oh, yeah," she mewed. "But I can't ask Barktail 'cause she's asleep, and Adderkit and Dirtkit don't care." :I nodded my head and looked at Hawkwing. :He stared back and pointed with his tail to Crowpaw, who was staring at us from across the clearing. :I cocked my head at him, and Crowpaw nodded at me, a sign of respect. Then he disappeared into the medicine clearing. :I yawned. The rest of the Clan were asleep, why couldn't I'' sleep? :I looked up at the sky. It was moonhigh. From Waterheart's tale of ''her warrior vigil, RiverClan attacked at moonhigh. :Bring it on, I thought. I'm ready. I'm a warrior. :"Ravenflight, you can go on patrol with Birdheart and..." :While Snaketail looked around the camp, I looked at Hawkwing. Why does ''he get to sleep while I'' walk around the entire territory? I thought. :"You know what?" Snaketail decided, "I'll lead." :I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. "I'm hungry," I complained. :Birdheart gave me a look. "Ravenflight, we'll go fast, okay? I know you're tired. I was, too." :I nodded. "Okay." :On the WindClan border, Snaketail's tail lashed. "WindClan are trying to steal prey," he growled. :"How do you know?" Birdheart asked, alert. :"I can smell them," I whispered. "Downwind." :Snaketail nodded at me and crept down a small slope, staying behind bushes and trees to avoid being seen. :Birdheart followed quickly, and I went last, after marking the border. :I stayed behind a bush, between Birdheart and Snaketail. There, I could see two WindClan... :Kits. :Snaketail and Birdheart looked astonished. :I turned my gaze back on the kits. One kit looked anxious, pacing around the clearing, and the other looked angry. :I saw Dirtkit and Adderkit. They came closer to the WindClan kits, and the angry one hissed, "Kestrelkit, why are you meeting with these two?" :Adderkit hissed. "I don't think that you should underestimate us, Mudkit." :I looked at Snaketail and Birdheart. They were entranced, staring at the kits. Snaketail was probably thinking of his, back in the camp. Or at least, Silverkit was back in the camp. Dirtkit and Adderkit were here. :Birdheart looked at me, then Snaketail. "I'll hold him back," she whispered. "Who knows what he would do? You go surprise the kits." :"Okay," I whispered back. :Birdheart moved past me, getting in front of Snaketail. "Go," she whispered. :I broke through the bush, surprising the kits. Kestrelkit wailed in surprise, and Dirtkit leaped a tail-length in the air. :"What are you doing?" I asked. :"R-Ravenflight!" Adderkit stuttered. "We-we were-" :"Giving away ThunderClan secrets? Putting your lives in danger?" I interrupted. :"N-no," Mudkit stuttered. "We just-" :"You're just in huge trouble," I snarled. "Kestrelkit, Mudkit, I'm taking you home, now. Adderkit, Dirtkit, you go back home." :"I'll take them," Snaketail growled. :"No, I will," Birdheart mewed. "Snaketail can come." :Snaketail nodded, seething. :"I'll take Kestrelkit and Mudkit back to WindClan," I mumbled. Chapter 5 :Kestrelkit squirmed in my mouth. "Put me down!" :"Sorry, Kestrelkit," I mewed from behind his neck fur. "If I do, you might run away again." :Mudkit padded along beside me, looking relieved. :"Where's your camp?" I asked. :Mudkit and Kestrelkit shrugged. :A voice behind me mewed, "It's that way." ---- :::"Crowpaw, I think it's almost time for you to be a medicine cat," Leafclaw mewed. "A full one." :::Crowpaw looked up from where he was working and asked, "When?" :::"It's usually done in the sight of StarClan," Leafclaw explained. :::"The half-moon was a quarter-moon ago!" Crowpaw exclaimed. :::'''Leafclaw looked sorry. "I wasn't sure you were ready." :::Crowpaw didn't care. "What's my name going to be?" he demanded. :::Hawkwing pushed his way into the den. "Splinter in my paw," he mewed. "Can you get it out?" :::Crowpaw stepped forward and grasped the splinter with his teeth. He pulled it out with a quick tug. Hawkwing didn't even wince. :::"Thanks, Crowpaw. You should be a full medicine cat soon!" Hawkwing purred. He stepped out of the den. :::"My name?" Crowpaw prompted. "What is it going to be?" :::"I can't tell you," Leafclaw purred. "Just keep up the good work." ---- :I whirled around to see a WindClan warrior. :"Why are you here?" the warrior demanded. "And why do you have my kits?" :"They escaped your camp and met with two ThunderClan kits on our territory," I growled. :Kestrelkit squirmed. "He's lying!" :The WindClan warrior looked at me, then at his kits. :"I'm not lying," I told the WindClan warrior, setting down Kestrelkit. :The warrior stared at me. "Why did you leave the camp, you two?" he asked his kits. :Kestrelkit gasped. "You're believing that stupid ThunderClan warrior?" he snarled. :The WindClan warrior looked angry. I could guess that he was. :"Harefoot, please," Mudkit mewed. "Kestrelkit made me, he's stronger than-" :"Quiet, you two," Harefoot mewed. "You aren't supposed to leave the camp as kits, and you're not supposed to go into another Clan's territory, even if you're a leader," he added to Kestrelkit. :I blinked, suddenly nervous. "I should go..." :"No," Harefoot mewed. "I need you to help carry my kits home. Will you take Mudkit back for me?" :I nodded, and picked up the kit. "Let's go," I mumbled from behind the fur, and I set off behind Harefoot. :We trekked for what seemed like no heartbeats at all, then I saw the camp in the distance. :"Hurry up," Harefoot grumbled. "Kestrelkit is shivering." :I sped up, breaking into a run to keep up with the older tom. :As we reached the camp, I heard yowls of alarm come from inside. :"It's okay," Harefoot called, nudging Kestrelkit through a tunnel. "I found my kits." :I followed the warrior, still carrying his kit, into the camp. Chapter 6 :Rushstar came forward as I set down Mudkit. "Thank you, Ravenpaw," he mewed. It sounded as if he was guessing at my name. :"Ravenflight," I corrected. "My warrior vigil was last night." :He nodded, and waved his tail to Mudkit and Kestrelkit. "These two don't have any sense." :"Mudkit looked as if he was forced there," I pointed out. :"Thank StarClan that their sister had enough sense to stay here," Rushstar mewed. :"Two of our kits met with them," I informed Rushstar. "Barktail's kits." :Rushstar purred. "We were friends as apprentices. How is she?" :"Fine, I think," I mewed. "Her mate was my mentor." :Rushstar nodded. :I smelled a patrol come into camp before I smelled them. I braced myself. :The first cat, an apprentice, shot out of the tunnel, snarling. He raced toward me... :"Harepaw, stop!" Rushstar yowled. "He is a friend." :The apprentice skidded into me, panting. :"Were you just apprenticed?" I guessed. :The apprentice nodded. "Yesterday." :"I'm a new warrior," I told him. "I'm Ravenflight, of ThunderClan." :Harepaw gasped. "You're a warrior?" he asked in awe. :I nodded. "My vigil was last night." :"Is it fun?" Harepaw asked. :"So far, I've brought Mudkit and Kestrelkit back from ThunderClan territory," I mewed thoughtfully. "It's been interesting," I added quickly. :Rushstar looked happy. "You sound as if you would make a good leader," he mewed. "But Brackenstar is new. He'll last a while, I hope." :I nodded. Should I give away his secret? I thought. :"I should leave now," I mewed out loud. "ThunderClan will probably begin to wonder." :Rushstar nodded. :"And," I added to Harepaw, "train hard." :The apprentice nodded eagerly and bounded away. :"Goodbye, Ravenflight," Rushstar mewed. "I expect you can travel across WindClan territory on your own?" :I nodded. :"Then see you," Rushstar mewed. "There's a Gathering in a quarter-moon." :I flicked my tail, and turned to leave, but not before Harepaw bounded up to me again. "Here," he mewed, holding out a freshly-killed squirrel. "This is my first kill. I want you to have it." :Rushstar stared at him in astonishment, and I did too. "Thank you, Harepaw," I mewed. "But it's your first kill, and I can wait until I get back to ThunderClan to hunt." :"No, take it," Harepaw insisted. "Eat, then go." :I sighed. "Okay." :Harepaw stared at me as I chewed at the squirrel. "Do you like it?" he asked when I finished. :"It's better then the ones on ThunderClan territory," I replied. :"Okay," Rushstar mewed, who sounded like he was annoyed. "That was nice, Harepaw, but Ravenflight has to leave now." :I nodded, flicked my tail at Harepaw and Rushstar, and departed. :Halfway across WindClan territoy, I smelled something. It made me glad I had eaten. :Clawtooth appeared, over the horizon. :He was coming straight for me. End of Book 4 :The next book will be called Using Talons. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions